Anything You Want
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome takes you to his trailer after hearing a conversation you have with your friend about how attracted you are to him.


"I really like him, but I don't think he's interested in me, and if I tell him, I'm worried that it'll ruin the friendship that we have," you confided in your best friend who you decided to hang out with at the circus.

You got bored after one of the shows and playing a couple of games. The thought of the ginger was weighing on you more than you wanted to admit. You were conflicted because you wanted nothing more than to tell him how you felt but your biggest fear was that he wouldn't be able to return the same feelings. You imagined that he would just laugh in your face and brush it off like it was nothing because that's usually what he did when you suggested that you both should date and do all of that cute shit couples did.

"He's so gorgeous and funny and amazing, and I'm none of those things," you whined, covering your face with your hands in embarrassment.

"Aw don't say that. You'll never know if you stay silent forever, you should tell him how you feel," your friend suggested, she placed a hand on your shoulder, rubbing it gently to try and comfort you.

"Yeah but if I tell him, he's going to reject me. Then things will get all weird and I'll be that person he waves to from afar all awkwardly, and that'll be the extent of our relationship because I went and messed things up," you said with a pout.

"I doubt that will happen, I bet he really likes you. You should tell him, sooner or later. Then when everything goes right, you'll be thanking me," she looked at you with a reassuring smile as she patted your shoulder.

"You really think so? I seriously doubt it. But thanks anyway," you heaved a long sigh and you looked up when your friend stood up from her seat.

"I'm serious, tell him. You're not going to regret it," she advised with a soft chuckle, "I have to be on my way now, it's getting late. I'll see you later," she winked and waved at you before she left.

"Bye!" you waved back quickly. As soon as she left, you found yourself in a trance about the ginger, with your palm resting on your cheek. You couldn't stop thinking about his voice, how he said your name, and the way his lip curled into a smirk when you would greet him. He was perfect. You wanted him, with every fiber of your being, there was no denying it. Your only wish was that you had the courage to tell him how you felt, but it was easier said than done.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you still doing here?"

Speak of the devil. A shiver ran down your spine when you heard his voice all of a sudden and you whipped your head back to see that he crept up behind you, his hot mouth was against your ear and you jolted up from your seat.

"Jerome! You scared me," you laughed nervously and then you instantly thought back to your conversation with your friend, wondering if he was there the whole time which would mean he heard every word.

"Ah, I didn't mean to, gorgeous!" he said with a pout but it quickly faded into a mischievous grin, "The show's over, so what are you still doing here?" he repeated, "Waiting to say goodbye to me?" he raised an eyebrow and you giggled in response.

"I was just about to get going actually," you swallowed thickly and pointed your thumb in the opposite direction of him, "it was nice seeing you though!"

You wanted to get out of there and fast, it was embarrassing to think that he probably heard everything you just said. He clasped your arm in his hand when you turned to leave in a rush, making you turn back to face him, the gesture making you a little startled. He let go of his hold on you when he captured your attention.

"Aw you're leaving? I was hoping maybe you would come hang with me in the trailer. It's empty," he smirked and quickly added, "Tell me you'll stay?"

You couldn't reject his offer even if you tried, if he wanted you to say then of course you would, no questions asked. "Yeah," you nodded, "I can definitely stay."

"Good. Right this way, m'lady." he bowed dramatically before he extended his arm out for you, and you took his hand in yours without hesitation. He led you to his trailer and shut the door behind him quietly.

"So I'm not one to pry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your little friend back there," he whispered, his pupils blown with lust as he stared back at you, like he was shamelessly undressing each article of clothing from your body with his eyes.

"You did?" you blinked in surprise and you could feel the blush that was rising in your cheeks when he looked at you like that. You swallowed nervously as he took a step closer to you, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"I was going to check if you were still around, but then when I heard you say my name, and well I couldn't help but listen," he continued to murmur with that grin stuck on his face, his gaze remained unwavering as he took another step. "So you've got two options, we can pretend that I didn't hear a word of what you said back there or we can just fuck already," he shrugged his shoulders before adding, "Choice is yours."

You felt your throat go dry and your eyes fell to ground, you were a little taken aback because you didn't expect the rest of your night to go like this, not that you were complaining though. Without a second thought you quickly said, "The second one, please."

"Personally I liked the second choice as well. Smart girl," he winked playfully, which only made your breath hitch. He took one step closer so that there isn't a gap between your bodies anymore and a smirk spread across his face when he felt you shiver, finding your nervous state to be quite amusing. "I couldn't let you go home without you knowing something."

"Knowing what?" you asked as you locked your eyes on his, taking a deep breath to calm your nerves.

Your eyes only locked for a moment before his mouth pressed roughly against your own. You felt him laugh against your lips before he pulled at your lower lip, dragging it between his teeth before letting it go again. His broad hands gripped each of your upper arms, holding you in place while he kissed you.

"Jerome," his name involuntarily rolled off your tongue.

He parted from your mouth to say something smart you assumed but you pull him down for another kiss, just as rushed as the first. This time you captured his lower lip between your own, letting your teeth graze the soft flesh as you pulled back. He whispered your name the way you'd always longed to hear it; like something coveted, precious beyond measure.

"Tell me, dollface, how long have you wanted to do that?" he asked, his tone hoarse and low.

"If I'm being honest, from the first day I met you," you answered with a coy smile playing on your lips.

"I was always here, maybe I just wanted to see if you had the guts to make the first move," he chuckled before pulling away from your lips.

You raked your fingernails through the fine hair at the nape of his neck before planting a warm kiss in the crook, and he failed to suppress a grunt at the back of his throat upon the sensation.

"What do you want, Jerome?" you questioned, placing a flesh flurry of light kisses on the underside of his jaw, letting your lips brush his skin as you spoke. You can feel his pulse there, furious and quick.

He took a moment before he replied, "Hm-anything," he breathed, shuddering at the invocation of his name and the gentle caress of your mouth, "Everything."

"So show me," you whispered in his ear, your hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin.

That did it. In one fluid motion he slid both his hands behind your thighs, feral and possessive, lifting your legs to wrap them around his waist, your hips held still against the wall. You gasped at the sensation in between your legs, already dampening with arousal, being pulled suddenly against his torso. Even through the layers of his clothing, you could feel the unnatural heat of his body.

You exploited your vantage, carding your fingers down through his hair as you lowered your lips to meet his, which are already parted expectantly. The wet brush of his tongue against your lips was a demand and a promise, both of which you handed yourself over to willingly. His tongue in your mouth was soft but sure, and you recognized so much of him in the kiss he gave you. Impatience takes over, and the second he pulled away you reach down to the hem of your shirt with both hands, yanking it over your head and tossing it to the floor in a careless heap. His darkened eyes skimmed over you and his tongue swayed across the shape of his lips, reverent, watching as you reached behind your back to unhook your bra and discard it.

"Mhm well hello gorgeous," he whistled with a long smirk on his face and you felt your cheeks reddened up in response. He placed a tender kiss against your rib cage, another to the valley between your breasts, tracking his lips across the soft flesh to a nipple, and he doesn't hesitate before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. The shock to your nerves travels straight to your core.

Keeping you pinned against the wall, he brought one hand up to your opposite breast, pinching the bud between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it experimentally. He relished the result, your long legs gripping him tightly, inadvertently digging your heels into the small of his back. You worried that you could be hurting him, but his blissful groans and amplified vigor towards your breasts said otherwise.

"You're beautiful," he murmured as his tongue flicked against your nipple, "so fucking beautiful."

After a generous while, he returned his hand to the back of your thigh, readjusting himself, letting you slip lower against his body until your clothed heat rested against the growing tent in his pants, which made your inner muscles clench involuntarily. Seeking comfort and relief in equal parts, he rested his head on your shoulder, breathing in your scent. He started to grind his member against you, so eager for the pressure. Three times he did this, agonizingly slow, his husky voice whispering your name against your neck at each pass, and you can feel his teeth graze your skin.

With all the wetness and heat pooling in your center, you were sure that you could come right then and there, but he stilled himself as if on cue, looking back at you with lopsided grin. You pulled your legs away from him, your breath ragged.

"There's something I need to show you," he said with a growl.

"Anything, Jerome," you panted, "anything you want."

He took you away from the wall, wrapping one strong arm around your back to cradle you against him, and he carried you to one of the seats. He set you down on the edge of it before kneeling ceremoniously in front of you.

"Watch," he demanded. You are all too willing to obey, lying back to prop yourself up on your elbows, eyes centered on him as he hiked your skirt up toward your hips. He placed his hands on the inside of your calves, stroking them upward in a steady climb to reach your inner thighs, parting your legs even further as he goes, until he has enough space to crouch between.

At the first press of his plush lips to the inside of your knee, your heart started beating wildly in your chest. He maintained eye contact, trailing greedy kisses along the elegant line of your thigh, one after another. Every inch brought him closer to your overheated core. You trembled for him and he watched with fascination as your breathing became rapid and shallow.

Right before he reached his mark, he paused to lick his lips and you couldn't help but whimper at the sight of him. He rewarded you with a long, firm kiss against your clit, lighting up your nerves, the thin fabric of your panties the only thing still separating you from him. For a moment, he closed his eyes as if savoring it before pulling away, and you moaned his name, desperate for more.

"You're already soaking wet, fuck, I just have to get a taste." he chuckled darkly. His expression was determined, dark pupils of his beautiful eyes wide with lust.

"Do it," you begged. "Oh god, Jerome, please."

"A girl who knows what she wants, I like it." he purred along with a short laugh. He hooked his fingers beneath the trim of your panties, brushing against the delicate skin near your entrance before bringing the garment down your legs and then off your feet. Without hesitation, he buried his head between your legs, licking you in a broad stroke across your folds.

A gasp escaped your mouth almost immediately and he moaned against you, making you want him all the more. You leaned forward and weaved your fingers into his hair, tugging gently and holding him close as he massaged you with his voracious tongue.

He became desperate for friction so he used one hand to palm at his hard member through the thick barrier of his pants, but it's not nearly enough, and watching the obvious effect you have on his desire filled you with an unfettered passion. You fucking adored him.

"You're so perfect, Jerome," you panted as he nuzzled against you, sucking gently on your clit. "So perfect, you have no idea."

He pressed down forcefully with the palm against his member, loving how exquisite his name sounded coming from you, each syllable balanced carefully on your tongue, even in the midst of your pleasure. He groaned, the rich gravel of his voice causing vibrations that set fire to you from the inside out.

With his free hand, he reached up, the pads of his fingers rubbing against your slick entrance, teasing you.

"Is this what you want from me, dollface?" he whispered.

Every time you looked at him, you wanted everything from him, and you didn't remember how not to, you longed to say it but instead all that comes out is an urgent, "Yes Jerome, please."

He slid one finger between your folds, as deep as it could go, then a second, and you squeezed them with a keening whimper.

"Soft," he mumbled, his lips brushing against you as he twisted his fingers, those eyes trained on his task and never leaving it. "You're so soft inside."

You bucked against his hand, a wordless plea for motion, and he obliged, driving his fingers in and out at a steady pace. He set his mouth back to work against your clit, licking and sucking diligently until you are teetering on the edge of orgasm. Every fiber of your being is drawn taut, imploring him to guide you over completely.

"Oh god, Jerome, you're... oohhh, that feels so good. You're so good, Jerome," you purred, peeking down at him as you writhed against the consummate ministrations of his tongue and fingers. "I'm so close," you barely managed to utter.

His eyes flick upward, watching your face as the cord inside you snapped and you came apart against his mouth, his lips still smudged against you when you do. Your head fell back, and you mumbled his name again and again as that beautiful lightning raced through your system.

He angled back, allowing you to sit upright once the steady beat of your ecstasy faded. His gaze was unrelenting and his lips were moist, enraptured by your performance. After you were able to catch your breath, you quickly found yourself saying, "Your turn."

You sunk to your knees before him and began to pull his pants down so that they pooled around his ankles.

"Such a good girl, so eager to please, aren't you?" he said under his breath.

"I need to taste you," you murmured, your trembling hands moved to his boxers to casually slip them down so his member sprung free. He hissed softly as his hand lightly gripped at the back of your head as his other moved to his member, shifting it so that he could drag it against your lips, his pre-cum already dripping off of the head. It gave you a rush to know that you had already caused him to become so turned on. You had been waiting so long to see him like this, exactly like this. No more than an inch separated your lips from him, your hot breath making him tremble, and you could feel your mouth starting to water in anticipation. His heady scent made you dizzy with desire.

"That's right, take it baby girl," he voiced in a hoarse tone. The pet name nearly caused you to choke as you licked gently at the tip, causing his grip to tighten in your hair almost instantaneously. You massaged it with the flat of your tongue, lips pressed together tightly around the ridge to provide suction.

"Don't tease me, just take my cock," his tone wasn't one that was low or grumbled yet he was encouraging you and you couldn't help but want him even more now than when you first stepped in the trailer. Under any normal circumstances you would have found his words vulgar and probably walked away and never looked back, but the way he looked at you just made you want to do anything this boy ever asked you to do.

You slowly lowered your mouth onto his length, nearly taking him all the way in. It's thick and heavy on your tongue, and you wondered absently if he would fill up every part of you so well, because you'd sure be willing to try. Just the thought of it caused a heated pressure to begin building in your core.

"That's a good girl, take it all." he purred.

His small praises only riled you up, in fact, you began to crave them as you started to move up and down his length, taking whatever you couldn't fit in your mouth into your hand and pumping it rapidly.

"Fuck, yeah just like that baby, keep going," he cooed.

His hips bucked upwards lightly to meet your mouth, causing his length to hit the back of your throat and making you gag. You hollowed your cheeks as he continued to grow in volume, the praises falling from his lips sounding like heaven to you.

Every other thrust of his rigid member, now glistening with your saliva, is accompanied by an ardent gasp of your name. You can't ignore the throbbing in between your legs any longer, and you rubbed impatient fingers against your clit and damp, swollen folds. He slowed his pace as you moaned around him. His hand gripped at your hair again, pulling you off him with a loud pop, your lips now bruised from the way you had been taking him all this time.

"Jerome," you gasped, "I'm so wet for you, Jerome."

"Just for me?" he chuckled and then he quickly added, "Lucky me," he growled, "I figured if I'm going to cum, I might as well do it in your pretty little pussy first."

You stood back up on your feet and you didn't even respond as your hand moved to his cheek, standing on your tip-toes so your lips could collide once again. He smirked in the kiss as you jumped up, your legs wrapping around his waist as his hands gripped at your thighs. He pressed you up against the wall, shifting your skirt lightly so that his length could slip underneath the thin fabric.

You still had your panties on but it seemed as if he had grown too impatient for one more unnecessary step. He slid them to the side in a hurry and positioned his length in front of your entrance.

"What could you possibly need?" he snarled, the rough grate of his voice a full octave lower than usual. He pressed the tip of his member between your thighs, running it back and forth along your soaked folds, "Tell me exactly what you need."

"You." you replied promptly, eyes pleading, eager to have him inside you, but he refused to give. You had none of his discipline. Needy whines escaped your lips as you squeezed your thighs together, gliding your clit across his shaft in a last-ditch bid to alleviate some of the mounting tension, you would have done anything just to have him inside you. "Please Jerome, I need you. I need you inside me."

The corner of his lip pulled up in a dangerous smirk, his eyes meeting yours with a glint of amusement. He chuckled, making you let your guard down before he shoved his length into you. As if on cue, you both let out a moan, and he gave you a moment to adjust before pushing the rest of his length inside you.

He seemed to get the hint when you began to lightly grind your hips down onto him, eager to feel him take you deeper. He began at a slow pace, building up a rhythm that had you begging for more within seconds.

"Calm down baby girl, we're just getting started," he said with a laugh. You continued whining as his pace barely gave you any of the satisfaction that you so desperately needed. He wanted you to be crying out his name and he was determined to get just that.

"You're mine now," he growled as his thick member stretched your walls like he belonged there. "No one else can have you; do you understand? You're my pretty little doll, and mine alone," he whispered, his words suddenly turned dark, as his thrusts got harsher, accentuating certain points of his words.

You wanted to speak; you needed to say something, anything, but the coiling tightness in your stomach reduced you to a mewling mess.

"Answer," he barked, increasing his authoritative grip on your hips as he angled himself upward to hit a particularly responsive spot within you.

"Yes!" you cried out, rocking back to match him stride for stride. "Yes, Jerome, I-I understand. I'm yours," the last part comes out as barely more than a whisper, your mind occupied with the one thing you knew to be true: that you always had been.

"Then I am yours," he murmured, wrapping his voice with a gentle cadence that made your frantically pounding heart skip a beat. His pace slowed to an even, tamed rhythm and he reached down past your hip to rub circles over your clit. "Would you like that, doll?"

"M-more than anything," you stuttered. Your legs tightened around him as he buried his face in your neck, his hot breath covering your soft skin and leaving goosebumps in its path.

"Please," you breathed out, growing desperate for more than what he was willing to give you.

"Please what? Use your words, baby girl," his thrusts slowed again, becoming shallower as he waited for a response.

"Harder, please," you whined as he thrust upwards rather harshly, catching you off guard as he smiled at you menacingly. "You're even prettier when you beg like this. You're so fucking perfect."

His grip on your thighs tightened as he sped up his pace to one that now had you going mad. You threw your head back, trying your best not to cry out at the realization that you were still in this trailer that he had taken you to. He suddenly pressed his lips against yours, hungrily kissing you with such passion and rigor you felt yourself falling further.

"Oh god, Jerome... I-I'm... oh, I'm close," you warned him, feeling yourself on the crest of your climax. You panted against his lips as he pulled back a bit, his eyes now directly locking with yours.

"Come for me," he ordered, "be a good girl and come for me."

You cried out as your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your back arching even against the wall that was supporting you. He continued to thrust into you through your high until his hips came to a halt, his seed spilling inside of you. He bit down against your shoulder as he came down from his climax, and you could already feel a bruise forming beneath the surface but it was nothing compared to what had just happened.

It was a good few minutes before he pulled out of you and planted you firmly on the floor, careful to make sure you could stand on your own two feet. You felt dirty but you loved it, the feeling of his cum now sticky inside of you as you panted heavily, your body shivering.

He began to pull his boxers up, his pants following as he buckled his belt, and he turned to look at you with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Looks like you'll have a story to tell your friend now, huh?" he winked.

You swallowed a nervous gulp, you were still hazy from it all, but if one thing was clear it was positively your adoration for him and you relished in what just occurred between you two after all that waiting.

"Tell her now that you're spoken for," he leaned down to plant a soft, affectionate kiss upon your parted lips, "Now get dressed so we can take this to your bedroom."


End file.
